


Day 067

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [67]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 067

Huon always felt a stab of panic when called to the first enchanter’s office. Not because he was worried about anything Orsino might do, but because it was directly across from Meridith’s office. Even when she was not there, he could feel her gaze upon him.

When Huon arrived he found Orsino seated behind his desk with a stack of mail. Huon felt a slight twinge of anticipation. 

“This arrived for you today Enchanter,” Orsino held up an envelope. “Looks like interesting reading. I hope you will let me know if you find what you are looking for.”

“Of course, First Enchanter,” Huon replied. He had to hold himself back for snatching the envelope and running with it. Gently collected the envelope and took calm, measured steps to the library.

He was pleased to discover that it was indeed what he had been hoping for. The first-hand account of a monster, more powerful than a possessed beast yet not a full abomination. It was the right size to be a ghast and it came from a hole in the ground. The follow up investigation uncovered a colony of ghast corpses.

It was a constant struggle for mages to avoid being possessed, intense emotion made it harder, so why didn’t ghasts become possessed regularly? From everything Huon knew about them, they were not the most calm of creatures. Perhaps their bestial nature made them less attractive to demons. It was accepted as fact that humans and elves were preferred to animals and trees. Huon suddenly wondered if demons had a preference between Humans and Elves.

Alaren had insisted that elven blood was more powerful than human and Qunari blood, did that make them more attractive to demons? 

Huon looked up records of harrowings. He sorted them into four groups, humans who had passed, elves who had passed, humans who had failed, and elves who had failed. It took him most of the rest of the day to go back five years but there was definitely a slightly higher percentage of elves who failed. Either they were worse mages or they were disproportionately targeted by demons. Huon refused to believe that humans were better at magic than elves. 

Huon’s next piece of research stretched the limits of what he could explain away to a nosy templar but he couldn’t bring himself to stop now. He looked into reports by the ancient magisters on blood magic. One author said that the blood of non-mages was more potent as the magic inherent in all beings had no other outlet. Huon wondered if dwarf and tranquil blood was even more potent but he could find no information on the subject. I certainly did seem like elven sacrifices were preferred but Huon couldn’t tell if it was practicality our racism that lead to the preference. 

He was so engrossed in his studies that he didn’t notice that someone had come up behind him until they cleared their throat.

Huon almost jumped out of his chair in fright and was released to see Orsino behind him. 

“You seem to be quite engrossed in your studies,” said the first enchanter.

“Um…” Huon didn’t know or how to respond.

“I have an assignment for you,” Said Orsino. Huon said nothing but when the First Enchanter had an assignment for you you couldn’t just say no.

“We have a guest coming in a few days,” He explained. “She is conducting research into golems and the numerous failed attempts to recreate them over the years. I need you to collect all the information we have in our library and present your findings to her when she arrives.”

“Of course, First Enchanter,” Huon said.

“This will require you to pull more texts from tevinter scholars, I’ll make sure the templars give you authorization.”

Huon nodded as realization dawned on him. “Thank you,” he said. Orsino smiled and half turned to go but stopped himself. He fixed Huon with a serious look.

“Begin with any references to Amgarrak.”


End file.
